Travesía
by Ashril
Summary: What if ./ Bulma escapa de su planeta justo antes de que este sea destruido por un asteroide, el destino la hace aterrizar en un planeta que está siendo purgado por el príncipe de los Saiyajin y sus compañeros, juntos iniciaran una verdadera travesía para poder cumplir su destino y recuperar lo perdido.


_**Travesía**_

**Prólogo.**

Se encontraba semiinconsciente, sólo podía escuchar el ruido de la pequeña nave en la que viajaba. Se sentía agotada, hambrienta, y totalmente desanimada, había perdido las esperanzas, llevaba apenas 3 días en esa nave pero le parecía una eternidad, y no sentía que hubiera avanzado demasiado, su cuerpo se encontraba entumido por la falta de movimiento, por la escotilla sólo podían apreciarse las estrellas y planetas pasar a gran velocidad.

Sintió que algo se movía entre sus brazos y abrió sus ojos azules para dirigirlos al pequeño niño que dormía en su regazo, aferrando su pequeña cola a su brazo, como en busca de protección. Por ahora se había dormido, pero no tardaría en despertar y empezar su incesable llanto, estaba consciente de que tenía hambre, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Había apenas racionado la poca comida que tenían, ella prácticamente no había probado bocado por dárselo al pequeño, no había que ser una experta para darse cuenta de que el niño necesitaba más alimentos, y sobre todo si había heredado el gran apetito de su padre, desde luego tenía un refrigerador lleno de comida en una de las capsulas, pero el espacio era insuficiente para activarla.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, estaba claro que si no encontraban un planeta con las condiciones necesarias para la vida, pronto, ambos morirían, bueno de hecho aun cuando lo encontraran, qué posibilidades tenían una hermosa chica y un pequeño niño de sobrevivir a quién sabe qué criaturas y monstruos que podrían encontrarse o ¿Cómo conseguiría alimentos?

Empezó a hacer sordos pucheros, quería ponerse a llorar y gritar hasta donde su garganta se lo permitiera, pero no podía o asustaría ydespertaría nuevamente al pequeño, y sinceramente sus tímpanos no deseaban eso. Toda su vida se había venido abajo, ella que había sido una respetable científica, una de las mujeres más hermosas, una intrépida aventurera, una chica millonaria a la que nunca le había faltado nada, con amigos verdaderos capaces de dar su vida por ella, un novio maravilloso… bueno casi maravilloso, está bien no era el novio ideal, pero llevaban años juntos y aunque tenían sus altibajos, se querían, ¿Pero qué más daba eso ahora? Ahora se encontraba sola en medio del espacio, bueno no del todo, se encontraba sola en el espacio con un niño de 4 años, sin tener un lugar a donde llegar o personas con las cuales contar.

Es sorprendente como cambian las cosas de un día a otro, apenas hacia 3 días que se había reunido con sus compañeros de aventuras, habían pasado años de no verse y después…

Apretó los ojos y lo único que pudo ver fue el recuerdo de su adorado planeta explotando en mil pedazos. Todo había pasado tan rápido…

_Ese día había decidido ir a visitar a sus amigos a Kame House, ahí sólo se encontraban el pervertido del maestro Roshi y su amigo Krillin, se sentía tan nostálgica, en especial ese día, volver a ver a sus amigos con los que había pasado tantas aventuras._

_No tardó mucho en llegar su fiel amigo Goku, a quien había conocido hacía años, su fiel compañero de aventuras, el niño con el que había viajado por todo el mundo en busca de las mágicas esferas del dragón, capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo, y ahora estaba ahí parado frente a ella, definitivamente hacía años que había dejado de ser un niño aunque ella lo seguiría viendo así siempre, aun cuando les había dado una gran sorpresa; Con él, llevaba un pequeño niño con cola que se mostraba muy tímido, y a pesar de ser su hijo mostró una gran inteligencia para su corta edad._

_Todo parecía ir bien, continuaron con su reunión dentro de la casa, recordando sus aventuras y poniéndose al día con sus vidas. Goku les contó sobre su matrimonio y su vida en paz y ella no tuvo mucho que contar, nuevamente había terminado con Yamcha, era algo que no llamaba la atención de nadie. Pronto una llamada lo cambió todo, era su padre, desde las oficinas de la CC._

–_¿Qué pasa papá? – Se escuchaba alterado, sin duda algo grave estaba pasando. –Sí, mis amigos están aquí, ¿Quieres que ponga el altavoz? – Bulma oprimió el pequeño botón para que los demás pudieran escucharlo._

–_!Hola chicos! – Saludó amablemente el científico, olvidando por un segundo el propósito de la llamada. –Bien, le pedí a Bulma que pusiera el altavoz ya que hay algo muy importante que debo comunicarles. – Se puso serio nuevamente. ─La Tierra está en grave riesgo, una gran amenaza se aproximándose._

–_¿Amenaza?, ¿De qué se trata? No siento ningún ki poderoso. – comentó despreocupado Goku, con su hijo atemorizado en brazos._

–_Esta vez no se trata de ningún ser malvado Goku– continuó el científico – Esta vez lo que amenaza a la Tierra es un gran asteroide._

–_¿Qué? – se sorprendió Bulma. – Si es tan grande ¿Cómo es que no lo habían notado?_

–_Lo habíamos notado hija – se escuchó un suspiro por el altavoz – hemos estado siguiendo su trayectoria por meses, no parecía ser un problema real, pero por alguna extraña razón modificó su órbita y velocidad, ahora mismo se dirige hacia la Tierra con una velocidad impresionante._

–_¿Por qué no está en las noticias? – Preguntó Krillin nervioso._

–_El gobierno no quería asustar a la población para no crear un caos._

–_¿Cuánto tiempo queda para el impacto? – Preguntó Bulma sin dejar de pensar en una solución._

–_Según la velocidad a la que se aproxima, quedan aproximadamente 3 horas – se escuchó la voz lúgubre._

–_¡Tres horas!, ¿Papá y apenas ahora me lo dices?– Se notaba molesta, pero era producto de la misma desesperación._

–_Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer… – suspiró el viejo maestro. Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el padre de Bulma volvió a hablar._

–_Científicamente no hay manera de pararlo, incluso el misil más poderoso no le haría ni un ápice de daño, estamos hablando de una roca del tamaño de un continente, viajando a una velocidad increíble, es por eso que los llamo, ¿Creen ustedes que se pueda hacer algo con las esferas del dragón?_

–_Es verdad, sólo tenemos que reunirlas y pedirle que desvíe esa gran roca– Celebró el maestro Roshi. –o mejor aún, que lo destruya._

–_Es una idea genial–lo tomó de las manos Bulma para celebrar alegremente._

–_En casa tengo las esferas d estrellas y en el sombrero de Gohan tenemos la de 4._ – _Goku se acercó a donde estaban ellos._

–_¡Genial! entonces tenemos 3 de 7, ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de encontrar las otras 4 en menos de 3 horas? – Se dejó escuchar la voz pesimista de Krillin, –Vamos a morir todos. – Bajó la cara con tristeza –y yo ni siquiera cumplí mi sueño de casarme con una linda chica._

–_Podrías dejar de ser tan negativo Krillin, – le dio un golpe en la cabeza Bulma. – Y ya basta de perder el tiempo, vayamos de una vez, si nos separáramos sería más rápido, pero sólo contamos con un radar y me tomaría al menos una hora crear otro._

–_Tenemos el tiempo encima – dijo Roshi, – ¿Bulma, no tendrás una nave para que yo pueda viajar digamos de vacaciones a otro planeta mientras ustedes buscan las esferas? – sonrió el maestro, antes de recibir un golpe de Bulma._

–_Usted sí que es un cobarde maestro, así que planea escapar, pero ahora que lo menciona sí hay una pequeña nave en la Corporación._

–_La idea del maestro no es tan mala – agregó Krillin – deberíamos subir a esa nave, y llevar con nosotros a Kamisama,_ –_después puso una cara de terror – y a Piccoro, para pedir después que la Tierra regrese._

–_Krillin te olvidas de que aun así hay que buscar las esferas, además es imposible, la nave es sólo un prototipo y es para una sola persona, ni siquiera ha sido probada. – Agregó Bulma, mientras tanto Goku parecía demasiado serio, algo poco común en el._

–_Está decidido, Bulma regresa a la Corporación, lleva a Gohan contigo, arregla todo para un viaje espacial, si vez que el momento del impacto se acerca y no vez que hemos llamado a Shen Long, toma a Gohan y escapa con él al espacio._

–_¿Qué? ¿Escapar? – Se espantó Bulma. – Pero Goku ustedes son muy fuertes y veloces, no creo que tengan problema en conseguir las esferas, no creo que sea necesario, además ¿Qué haríamos Gohan y yo en el espacio?_

–_Bulma, sabes mejor que nadie que el recolectar las esferas siempre nos ha tomado como mínimo meses, es casi imposible que las reunamos en tan poco tiempo. Además, confío en ti, sé que si algo llegara a pasar encontrarías la manera de traer de regreso a la Tierra._

–_Pero Goku, ¿Cómo podría sin las esferas? – lloriqueó Bulma, agitando la cabeza en negativa._

–_El universo es muy grande, si en este planeta existe algo tan poderoso como las esferas, no dudo que haya algo similar en el gran espacio– Frunció el ceño Goku – Ahora vete, y llévate a Gohan contigo. –Le entregó al pequeño en brazos, el cual estaba empezando a llorar._

–_¡No papá! ¡Papito! ¡Quiero ir contigo! – lloró tratando de liberarse del abrazo de Bulma._

–_Ahora no Gohan, ve con Bulma y prométeme que la cuidarás bien– Empujó a Bulma para que siguiera caminando hasta subir a su aeronave._

–_No, papito, me quiero quedar contigo. – Seguía llorando el infante._

–_Todo saldrá bien Gohan, ya verás que tu papá logrará reunir las esferas a tiempo y no tendremos que ir a ningún lado – le dijo al pequeño tratando de calmarlo y creerse ella misma esas palabras, mientras subía a la aeronave. –Adiós Goku, prometo cuidar bien a Gohan._

–_Sí, sé que lo harás – sonrió amablemente Goku, antes de acercarse a la nave para despedirse de su hijo._

–_Hijo cuida bien a Bulma, ¿Verdad que lo harás? – Le sonrió antes de cerrar la escotilla de su aeronave._

_Entre sollozos se escuchó al pequeño decir –Sí papi, te prometo que la cuidaré._

_Esa fue la última vez que vio a su amigo, después de eso viajó a la Corporación Cá primero que hizo fue preparar la pequeña nave, así como llevar provisiones, subió un paquete de cápsulas donde contenía cosas que le serían de ayuda, para después ir a monitorear el avance del asteroide, poco a poco los minutos avanzaban causando que se desesperara más y más, el tiempo parecía ser eterno, y la angustia por no recibir noticias la estaba volviendo loca, si las cosas seguían así, tendría que dejar su planeta._

_2 horas y media habían pasado y aun no había indicios de que sus amigos hubieran encontrado las esferas, el tiempo estaba limitado, no podía esperar más, era cuestión de minutos para que el asteroide se estrellara, la nave estaba lista, a su lado se encontraban sus padres, les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos y entre lágrimas se despidió de ellos. No era un adiós, era un hasta pronto, porque ella no descansaría hasta traerlos de vuelta. Tomó a Gohan y subió a la pequeña nave en forma de araña y la encendió, dejando atrás su vida, sus amigos, su familia, todo lo que ella había conocido lo dejaba con ese planeta para empezar con una aventura la cual no sabía si sobreviviría, un viaje hacia lo desconocido, volteó hacia atrás una vez más, observando cómo su amado planeta estallaba en mil pedazos._

Las lágrimas invadieron nuevamente sus ojos, era la imagen que veía cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, era una verdadera pesadilla, Trató de despejarse, según el monitor de la nave se estaban aproximando a un planeta, no le quedaría más que aterrizar ahí, sólo esperaba que las condiciones fueran apropiadas.

Se preparó para aterrizar dirigió enseguida los controladores, pero algo estaba mal con la nave, apenas entraron a la atmosfera del planeta, los propulsores empezaron a fallar, obligándola a un aterrizaje forzoso, pronto todo lo que vio fueron líneas verdes pasar a toda velocidad por los lados y después de eso perdió el conocimiento.

La humedad en el ambiente era realmente repulsiva, aunada al asqueroso hedor nauseabundo que emanaba de las aguas estancadas, a donde volteaba no veía más que una densa vegetación, la mayoría eran en sí plantas acuáticas, había decidido volar por negarse siquiera a tocar la asquerosa superficie del planeta. Realmente Freezer era un bastardo. Cada vez los enviaba a purgar lugares peores.

De verdad estaba hastiado de seguir las órdenes del maldito lagarto, estas misiones no eran dignas de un príncipe, y menos aún del de la poderosa raza de los saiyajin, una raza disminuida a sólo 3, pero aun así ellos eran guerreros, no exterminadores de plagas. Él había nacido para reinar, no para ser un súbdito o más bien un esclavo, lo había perdido todo junto con su planeta, ya no tenía a quien gobernar, ni siquiera podía jactarse de ser el más poderoso del universo. Había sido reducido a nada, teniendo que obedecer las órdenes de un maldito lagarto que disfrutaba con cada escama de su asquerosa piel humillarlo recordándole que ya no era nada, que estaba solo, que vivía sólo por su misericordia.

Cuando tenía 5 años, su planeta natal y al cual estaba destinado a gobernar había sido destruido por un meteorito, increíble que una de las razas más poderosas del universo hubiera tenido un final tan patético. Para su fortuna o más bien su desgracia él no se encontraba en su planeta cuando sucedió, su innato y sanguinario talento para el combate había llamado la atención del emperador Frezzer, quien había solicitado su tutela y su padre lo había puesto a sus órdenes. "Maldito cobarde" Pienso con rencor. Desde entonces era un soldado más alas órdenes de la maldita lagartija.

Estaba harto de toda esa basura, de tener que aguantar incluso las burlas de los soldados de Freezer, humillándolo, tratando cada día de romperlo, pero jamás les daría el gusto, él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin jamás perdería lo único que tenía, que era su orgullo, por más torturas, por más burlas incluso por más misiones absurdas y repulsivas a las que lo enviaran él siempre saldría con la frente en alto y un día le demostraría a esa maldita lagartija quien era. Un día lo asesinaría con sus propias manos, cobrándose todas las humillaciones recibidas. Volteó de reojo al escuchar a sus dos compañeros quejarse.

–Ya hubiéramos terminado todo si Lord Freezer no nos hubiera pedido no dañar la superficie del planeta – Añadió Nappa.

–No entiendo qué le halla de atractivo a este inmundo planeta, está cubierto de pantanos– Apretó las manos Raditz, hastiado – Y lo peor son sus asquerosos habitantes, si no fueran tan escurridizos…

–¡Ya dejen de quejarse de una maldita vez! – Les envió una mirada de odio, antes de volver a voltear al frente –No quiero permanecer en este asqueroso planeta más tiempo del estimado, así que mejor pongan atención para ver dónde se meten esos asquerosos seres.

–No tiene caso, llevamos horas buscando, su poder es tan patético que se confunde con el de cualquier insecto del lugar, la única forma es hacer explotar todo y hacerlos salir de sus escondites.

–Si lo hiciéramos Freezer buscaría la manera de castigarnos –agregó Raditz – Aunque no encuentro qué castigo pueda ser peor que tener que estar en este asqueroso lugar.

–Olvídense de destruir el maldito planeta y concéntrense en buscar a esos malditos insectos, son débiles, pero son demasiado rápidos, y al parecer se meten bajo el asqueroso fango del pantano, deben tener cuevas o algo ahí abajo – dijo más para él mismo observando la superficie.

Era cierto, hasta el momento habían acabado seguramente con la mitad de la población, el planeta Numachi estaba habitado por seres humanoides verdes de piel verrugosa, grandes bocas y ojos sobresalientes cubiertos por una capa de una sustancia babosa, eran verdaderamente repulsivos pero con velocidades increíbles, y al parecer tenían la capacidad de explotar al ser atrapados. Volteó a ver a Raditz que estaba cubierto por partes con una extraña sustancia morada y viscosa. No pudo evitar reír nuevamente, apenas hacía unas horas se habían topado con una colonia de estos seres…

_Habían acabado con la mayoría rápidamente pero los demás se encendieron en las aguas del pantano, se habían topado con dos, al parecer una hembra y un macho, él había tenido la oportunidad de escapar, pero al ver que su compañera había sido atrapada por Raditz no dudó en regresar a atacar aun sabiendo que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganarle, se lanzó hacia Raditz abrazándose a él por el frente para después explotar. Sonoras carcajadas se oyeron de parte del Príncipe y el saiyajin mayor al ver a Raditz molesto y cubierto de lo que quedaba de la criatura._

_Molesto, el Saiyajin de cabello largo lanzó múltiples bolas de energía, matando a todos los que habían sobrevivido incluyendo a la hembra que inútilmente había tratado de proteger el sapo._

"Seres patéticos" pensó Vegeta, sólo un idiota antepondría su seguridad, y más aún su vida, enfrentándose a un enemigo que sabía jamás podría vencer, sólo por proteger a otro y más aun por una hembra, como si el maldito planeta no estuviera plagado de éstas.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Nappa apuntando al cielo y sacando al príncipe de sus cavilaciones.

–Al parecer una nave. – Continuó Raditz, – Por el rumbo que lleva debe haber aterrizado del otro lado del planeta.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver? – se dirigió a Vegeta, Nappa.

Vegeta revisó su scouter, dirigiéndolo hacia donde iba la nave.

–No detecto ninguna clase de poder que valga la pena, pero aun así será mejor ir a investigar– Empezó a tomar velocidad en dirección al lugar, seguido por Raditz y Nappa.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar, la pequeña nave había arrasado con gran cantidad de árboles al aterrizar, se encontraba sobre los trozos de estos. Los tres saiyajin se pararon frente a ésta.

–Nappa, revisa la nave, podría sernos de alguna utilidad– Pidió Vegeta, Nappa voló sobre ésta, arrancando la escotilla.

–Vegeta aquí dentro hay una mujer y un mocoso– Indicó Nappa. – Al parecer están vivos.

–Te envié a que revisaras la nave, me importa un demonio sus tripulantes. – dijo cruzado de brazos. Pronto la expresión de Nappa llamó su atención, al parecer algo lo había sorprendido.

–Es increíble– susurró el grandote. –Es es…

– ¿Qué demonios pasa Nappa? ¿Por qué diablos pones esa cara? –Preguntó fastidiado el príncipe acercándose al lugar.

Nappa había sacado al niño tomándolo de la cola, los rostros de Vegeta y Raditz mostraron la misma admiración que Nappa.

–Es un Saiyajin – Dijo sorprendido Raditz.

–Imposible. – Vegeta se acercó más. – Se supone que somos los únicos.

–Hey mocoso, despierta– Lo agitó violentamente Nappa. Vegeta se encontraba cruzado de brazos nuevamente con su gesto estoico, esperando que el mocoso reaccionara y pudiera responder sus dudas.

–Es imposible que se trate de un Saiyajin de raza pura, debe tratarse de un híbrido, Nappa ¿De qué especie es la hembra? – Preguntó desde su posición Vegeta.

–Definitivamente no es una Saiyajin, pero se le parece, aunque tiene un extraño color de cabello – miró nuevamente al niño – Podría tratarse de la madre.

Poco a poco, el niño empezó a recobrar la conciencia, Nappa lo dejó caer en el suelo para que se pusiera en pie. Gohan desorientado empezó a tallarse los ojos, su mirada aun se encontraba borrosa, volteó para todos lados confundido, empezando a hacer pucheros tratando de ubicar un rostro familiar, al sentirse inseguro las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus ojos y empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, lastimando los tímpanos de los saiyajin.

–Maldición, ¡Cállalo de una maldita vez! – Ordenó el príncipe.

–Enseguida –anunció Nappa apuntando con su mano, antes de ser arrojado al suelo por el impacto del puño de Vegeta en su cara.

–Imbécil, te ordené callarlo, no matarlo. Al menos hasta que descubramos su procedencia. – Se cubrió nuevamente los oídos el príncipe, el mocoso parecía tener excelentes pulmones.

Las lágrimas le bloqueaban la vista a Gohan, volteó confundido de un lado a otro hasta que vio una silueta familiar.

–¡Papá! ¡Papito! – corrió abrazándose a la pierna de Raditz.

–¿Papá? – Preguntaron Vegeta y Nappa a ver a Raditz.

–¿Qué demonios hiciste, Raditz? – Preguntó molesto Nappa.

–Hey niño, quítate – Arrojó a Gohan con el pie Raditz– No sé de qué rayos está hablando, yo no soy su padre.

–¿Estás seguro de eso? –Lo observó Nappa, – Incluso tiene cierto parecido.

–Su nivel es muy bajo– Dijo Vegeta acercándose al niño. – No nos será de ninguna clase de utilidad.

–¿Entonces lo dejaremos aquí? – Preguntó Nappa. –Pero Vegeta, es un Saiyajin, Deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros.

–Primero le sacaremos lo que queremos saber y después de eso lo matarás. –rió perversamente, no tenía la intención de conservar un mocoso llorón y débil.

–Mocoso, ¿De qué planeta vienes? – Lo tomó nuevamente Raditz de las ropas, pero el niño no parecía entender, no dejaba de llorar. – ¡Te estoy hablando! – Gritó Raditz molesto.

–Papá, papá, quiero a mi papito– no dejaba de decir el niño.

–Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, dime de una vez si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo– Amenazó Raditz pero no consiguió nada del niño.

–Es inútil– Dio la espalda Vegeta disponiéndose a irse, este enano lo estaba haciendo perder los estribos, su incesable llanto y el hecho de que no hacía nada por ocultarlo, un verdadero Saiyajin jamás debía actuar así, no había nada que le estuviera pasando a este chiquillo que justificara su conducta, no había nada que pudiera hacer a un saiyajin mostrar tal debilidad, no era justificante el hecho de que fuera sólo un niño, un niño con la sangre de su raza no podía quebrarse de esa manera por absolutamente nada, si lo hacía era una vergüenza, ¿Qué sabía ese niño de las cosas que podían pasarle? Había cosas mucho peores que el hecho de no saber dónde estaba su padre. Se giró molesto hacia Raditz –Mátalo, y destruye la nave.

Al escuchar esto Gohan dejó de llorar por un momento volteando hacia la nave donde se encontraba inconsciente Bulma.

–_Hijo cuida bien a Bulma, ¿verdad que lo harás? – Le sonrió su padre antes de cerrar la escotilla de la aeronave, y esa fue la última vez que lo vio._

De ninguna manera permitiría que le pasara algo a Bulma, su papito se lo había encargado, esa era su misión y pensaba cumplirla, debía ser valiente, debía hacer lo que su padre le había pedido.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Bulma no! – Gritó en medio del llanto el pequeño zafándose del agarre de Raditz y corriendo hacia la nave.

–Raditz te di una orden, mata al híbrido de una maldita vez – sentenció molesto el príncipe.

–¡No! – Se paró valientemente el pequeño frente a la nave. –No los dejaré, no le harán daño a Bulma.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el absurdo autosacrificio, de verdad que Vegeta jamás entendería tal estupidez, pero de alguna forma admiraba las agallas del mocoso, la manera en que se plantó para defender a la hembra, pronto su scouter empezó a registrar una alza en su poder de pelea, apenas y fue capaz de detener a Raditz antes de que mandara un rayo hacia el pequeño.

–No, espera Raditz– le estiró una mano el príncipe.

–Su poder se incrementó– dijo sorprendido Nappa.

Vegeta nuevamente rió para sus adentros, con esa risa perversa tan suya.

–Al parecer el insecto no es tan débil como pensábamos. –Se acercó peligrosamente al niño.

–Así que dime insecto ¿De qué planeta vienes? Y ¿Quién es tu padre? – Se inclinó hacia el niño el príncipe.

–¿Que no escuchaste niño? tu príncipe te está preguntando algo, debes responderle. –regañó Nappa.

Pronto algo llamó su atención, la hembra en la nave había recobrado el conocimiento.

–Bien si tú no nos dices, ella lo hará. –Sonrió de manera perversa nuevamente acercándose a la nave, arrojando al niño a los brazos de Nappa.

Bulma se encontraba completamente desubicada, se tocó la cabeza con pesar, había sido un duro aterrizaje, poco a poco empezó a tener noción de lo que había ocurrido, levantó la cabeza hacia afuera de la nave, topándose con un par de fríos ojos oscuros escrutándola.

_Continuara._

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi queridísima beta Mya Fanfiction, por darse el tiempo de revisar con tanto esmero mi fic, antes de ser publicado.**

**También un agradecimiento a Micky Me por los consejos dados en cuanto a la trama de la historia.**


End file.
